


Change of scenery

by Mishacollinsishot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishacollinsishot/pseuds/Mishacollinsishot
Summary: “Well, this is a nice change of scenery.” Dean lazily drawls from his bench.“It’s a prison cell.” Castiel says giving him the best side eyed glare he can give.“Cas was being sarcastic,”“Well I don’t think now is the time for sarcastic jokes Dean.” Castiel saunters over to the bars of the cell. Looking out over the police station.





	Change of scenery

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I would try write again and get better at it. Any tips on how to improve are much appreciated! Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!

“Well, this is a nice change of scenery.” Dean lazily drawls from his bench.

“It’s a prison cell.” Castiel says giving him the best side eyed glare he can give.

“Cas was being sarcastic,” 

“Well I don’t think now is the time for sarcastic jokes Dean.” Castiel saunters over to the bars of the cell. Looking out over the police station.

Cas can’t believe Dean got him into this mess. Granted Cas would never pass up time to spend with Dean, but come on sitting behind bars for stealing street signs is not how Cas imagined he would be spending his night. Cas was hoping that when he asked if he was free tonight that he wanted to go on a date, not commit a crime!

“Don’t worry Cas. My brother, Sam is a fancy lawyer. He can get us out of here in no time,” Dean chirps out behind Castiel. Cas really can’t stay mad at Dean though. He did say that he was cool with stealing the sign. 

“I hope you are right,” Cas mumbles.

“You know this is not how I imagined this night would go.” Dean mutters shyly.

“Well what did you think would happen,” Cas hesitantly croaks out. Spinning around to see Dean hunched over with his hands folded looking down at the concrete floor.

“Well I was hoping that when we were finished with getting the sign, that we would just be in the moment -,” Dean mumbled the last part so bad Cas could barley call it a whisper.

“What was that.” Cas slowly made his way over towards Dean.

“We would just be in the moment and you would maybe want to go home with me and you know...” Dean looks up bashfully with a light blush to his cheeks.

“Dean who says we still can’t when we finally get out of here,” Castiel questions giving Dean a his best attempt at a flirty look.

“Wait, really! Well great now we just have to wait for Sammy to get his sorry butt over here,” Dean cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add on to this at a later date.


End file.
